sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceit
?????? Sanders, more commonly known under the moniker of Deceit, is Thomas Sanders' first known Dark Side. He represents Thomas's deceptive tendencies, under which is lying, even to himself. Deceit represents Thomas's lying, dishonest side. He is manipulative and sarcastic and is the inverse of Patton. He is a sort of "inner coach" that promotes self-preservation. He is the one who places a distance between Thomas and his lies. His appearance (his half human, half snake face) represents the term 'Two-faced'. In fiction, snakes are known to be deceptive and cunning to fulfill their own needs due to the snake in the garden of Eden. Physical Appearance Normal In his true appearance, he wears a black bowler hat with a black ribbon. His face is the first to be more open and clear about the Sides' inhuman nature, being half snake-like with a yellow, slit eye and leather-like skin. He also wears bright yellow gloves, which Virgil compared to dish washing gloves. His brown and yellow coat with collar sports a black capelet. As Patton When Deceit was impersonating Patton, he did so with a slightly different appearance. For example, he wore Patton's former cardigan and his hair was slightly straighter. He also wore light eyeshadow while in this form. Joan has confirmed this difference was completely intentional. Characteristics Deceit has a very different character than the main Four Sides have. Not only is he blatantly malevolent, he also does not shun away from impersonating someone and manipulating them. He usually speaks in lies, if not pretending to be someone. He would prefer to have Thomas lie to his friends. Deceit actively manipulates the other main characters, primarily Roman, who initially seems to take the bait gladly. He is very sarcastic, but not in an enjoyable way- he is much more malicious in his intent than say, Virgil. He enjoys insulting the others without directly stating it, using fake affection. Deceit enjoys the consumption of knowledge but does not enjoy people figuring out his ways. He makes great efforts to know things others do not, and works out spider webs of lies and how they correlate. He is self-aware of his role as Deceit, and claims that he is necessary. He also says that he is capable of not talking in lies, but how much of that is true, is unknown. Though he is a deceitful character, Deceit presumably wants to continue Thomas's relationships due to the nature of "Little White Lies". It can be assumed that Deceit, like the other Sides, wants to help Thomas, but his ways of doing so tend to cause more harm then help. Relationships Logan Deceit manipulates Logan (as Patton) by complimenting him, although it was likely sarcasm knowing Deceit's personality. He also attempts to impress him by showing how much knowledge he has about deception. When Logan realized who he really was, Deceit chose to clasp his mouth shut. It also may be important to note that it was Logan whose comment was the cue for him to reveal himself. Logan also seems to know about his influence on Roman, as when Roman says , Logan can be seen biting back a 'no'. Roman Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie. He directs the play, probably as a method of control over the situation. When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses dislike for him, despite his comment about Deceit being . Roman also expresses that he feels used by him after Deceit leaves the scene, for playing into his love of theater and getting what he wants. Roman doesn't know when he is being lied to by Deceit - which is why he describes him like that. Virgil Virgil is already suspicious throughout the video, normally displaying small side glances or confused faces. He likely does not say anything until the end because he knows what could happen. It is to be noted that Virgil is the one to point out the side in front of them is not Patton, closely followed by Roman and Logan. After Deceit silences Logan, Virgil and Roman explain why they have not been able to tell Thomas that Deceit exists. It is also to be noted that when Deceit reveals himself, Virgil glares angrily but does not say anything. Patton Patton seemed to not know that Deceit was there in place of him. Patton has more in-depth knowledge of Deceit, however, presumed from his knowing that Deceit is an inner-coach. Patton makes sure to reassure others who Deceit winds up hurting. Gallery Deceit.PNG|Deceit as he appears normally. Deceitnightmareface.png|Breaking out a nightmarish face while impersonating Patton. List of nicknames Note: These quotes may be wrongly attributed. If you see one that is wrongly attributed, please make note of it at the talk page. * (disguise) * * * * Trivia * Deceit's appearance was based on multiple works of fiction such as Jekyll & Hyde. * It is unknown if the scales on Deceit's face are supposed to be slimy or not. Thomas calls them slimy; but if this is true is not verified. ** However, it is unlikely that his scales are slimy because snake scales are smooth, leading many to believe they are slimy, this could link back to what he represents for Thomas. ** Logan says: . * In the The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, the fifth day is . Roman attempts to reconcile this inconsistency by saying that Thomas's name was revealed, but it is better explained by Deceit, and thus foreshadows his appearance. * In A New Year of Lying to Myself... In Song!! it is possible that Deceit was 'almost summoned'. This could mean that Thomas had foreshadowed Deceit's appearance since that old video. * In a collab with Ben J. Pierce, Thomas put on makeup inspired by the different Sides. It is possible that inspiration from Deceit's look came from that video or that they had decided on Deceit's look prior and this was foreshadowing to his appearance. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Dark Sides Category:Patrolled pages